


Sweet like Sugar Venom

by Nokomis



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline goes to New Orleans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet like Sugar Venom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt for Porn Battle XV. Takes place at some point after TVD 5x11/ The Originals 1x12.

She doesn't call. 

Calling, Caroline feels, would indicate a certain level of... commitment. If she doesn't call, then if she doesn't set foot on the plane, if she never leaves the airport, if she walks aimlessly around the French Quarter without ever seeing his face... it's not chickening out. It's just a whim that she indulged. Or didn't indulge. Whatever.

So basically she ends up standing in the French Quarter with no idea where she should go, where she would find Klaus. If she even wants to see Klaus.

Because she _wants_ Klaus, that's for damn sure, but it's such a terrible idea. Like, Caroline is one hundred percent sure that she _should_ turn around and go back to Mystic Falls, to deal with the ever-present chaos there. It's the smart thing to do. The safe thing to do.

But she can't stop thinking about the way Klaus kissed her.

No, that's not right. _She_ kissed him, she started that whole bout of scandalous sex, and what Caroline wants more than anything is another round or two. She wants it enough that she flew to freaking New Orleans for a booty call. Well, it would be a booty call, if she had bothered to, you know, call.

But she's Caroline Forbes and dammit, she made it this far. So she does a little bit of asking around and a teensy bit of compelling and ends up in front of a mansion embellished with big ole fancy Ms. It takes a little bit of cajoling with the vampires guarding the front door -- Caroline knew reading all those blogs on decorating was going to work in her favor beyond throwing fabulous parties, as she convinced them she was hired to do some redecorating -- she's inside.

She walks with confidence through the courtyard, which is full of vampires, and into the house proper. A pregnant girl looks like she's about to stop Caroline, ask her where she's going, but Caroline pretends not to notice her. The key to success is to look the part, and Caroline does her best to look like she belongs. She keeps peeking into rooms until finally she hears his voice.

She takes a deep breath. There's not turning back from here. She pushes open the door, and three originals stare back at her.

"Caroline?" Klaus actually looks shocked, which okay, was totally worth having to sneak into his house like a creepy stalker. Caroline beams. It's not every day you get one up on Klaus.

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah demands, but Caroline doesn't get a chance to answer, because Klaus is by her side, grabbing her arm, leading her away from his siblings. Elijah is unreadable, but Rebekah has her mouth pursed. 

Klaus leads her down the hall, but Caroline stops.

"Ugh, let _go_." Caroline twists her arm out of Klaus' grip. He's still got that look on his face, like he can't quite decide if she's real or not, so she helps him out and smacks him on the arm.

"What the precisely was that for?" Klaus' face has returned to his normal plotting-the-demise-of-the-universe expression.

"To let you know that no, you are not dreaming, I'm actually here," Caroline says, though it sounds a little shakier out loud than it did in her head. She squares her shoulders. "So just freaking kiss me already, okay?"

"I walked away," Klaus says, reaching out again and trailing his fingertips up her arm. Caroline takes a deep breath to steady herself from the shivers it sends through her. "Never to return."

"Well," Caroline says, "maybe I want my chance to walk away, too."

Klaus hesitates, like he's going to ruin this with words, so Caroline takes the initiative and kisses him.

His mouth is soft against hers, and when his hands drift up to cup her face, it's like he's still convincing himself that she's real. Caroline makes a tiny noise against his mouth, debating whether or not she should break the kiss to tell him exactly how real she is, when Klaus deepens the kiss. She can't focus on anything beyond Klaus and the kiss and the way it consumes her. He steps forward, invading her space so she's forced to move back, until she's pressed up against the wall. 

It's softer than the tree had been, she'll grant the wall that, and soon she's got her hands shoved underneath Klaus' clothes, ready to tug or rip them to get him naked already before she remembers that they are in a mansion full of people. Probably she shouldn't screw Klaus in a hallway when he presumably has a bedroom somewhere nearby.

"Room," she says, breaking the kiss. "Now."

"Sweet talker," Klaus says, flashing a brief barbed smile at her before turning on his heel and walking briskly to a door further down the hall. She notices the pregnant girl again, watching with sharply narrowed eyes, but then she's inside Klaus' room and her shirt is on the floor and she forgets little things like the outside world or why it's morally wrong to sleep with a mass murderer or anything beyond the feel of Klaus' mouth and hands on her body, and the feel of his skin under hers.

She's wanted this so long;their tryst in the woods had only whet her appetite. There's something about him, about the combination of the two of them, that is pure combustion, and Caroline happily loses herself in the fire. Klaus is no less dangerous here than he is anywhere else, but even the feel of his potentially toxic teeth grazing against her most tender parts just further ignites the flame between them.

Caroline almost wishes the sex wasn't amazing, because then she might be able to convince herself that she won't do this again.

Her body is still trembling from the orgasm when Klaus says silkily into her ear, "How did you get in, love? Not that I mind, but lax security is a bit of a concern."

"Vampire henchmen are no match for Caroline Forbes," she says, sprawling back against the pillows. "I'd ask why you of all people are worried about security, but I'm pretty sure it'll ruin the afterglow."

"Best to talk about that at a later time," Klaus agrees. "I'm not done with you yet."

"But this is not going to become a habit," Caroline promises as she straddles him. "Just so we're clear."

"I would never presume anything of you," Klaus says in his most infuriating tone, the one that makes Caroline always want to shut him up somehow.

She's pretty sure got a few great ideas for things he can do with his mouth. It'll help distract her from all the reasons this is a terrible thing to do, and all the reasons why it's not something she can indulge in again.

At least, not regularly.

Klaus isn't going to change, after all, and Caroline isn't going to let him in enough to change her. 

But god, does she _want_ him.


End file.
